


The First Gorgetice

by Fireember345



Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: A new Holiday Calavera the Weaver makes for Mewni that will protect her people and make them happy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662877
Kudos: 2





	The First Gorgetice

In Eclipseshire Castle...

It had been a long time since she had been Queen...

since her mom disappeared…

Queen Calavera wished she was here to see her create Eclipseshire’s new Guardian and new holiday, but maybe one day she will. Her young son Acheron and daughter Lilith with help from her husband, Baltus were getting ready as Calavera was holding a vial of her creature, Gorgepadeo. A swirling cloud with teeth and tentacles was eager to see the outside world.

“Mama, when ca’ we go ou’?” Lilith wondered as she tugged on her mother’s dress.

Calavera laughed a bit as she picked up her little girl.

“Be patient, we’ll be out soon and enjoying our newest holiday.” The Queen assured her young and bright daughter.

“Wha’ Holi’ay?” Lilith wondered as the young girl tilted her head.

“You’ll see.” Calavera the Weaver laughed as her twelve-year-old son was waiting with her bat-like husband.

“Shall we get a going, milady?” The Mewnster King bowed in a joke, causing his wife to laugh and give him a kiss.

She then ruffled her son’s hair and led the way.

“Let’s make some magic.” Calavera smiled as the family walked outside, ready to begin the competition and holiday.

In the center of Eclipseshire…

Everything was set as every chef willing to compete in this new holiday came to become a part of history and win.

The prize was the Golden Pastry, a man-sized statue with a statue of a pie on top and bejeweled with rainbow gems. But that was not the only prize, the other prize is an entire course meal by the champion’s choice.

Everyone from Mewni to Eclipseshire had come to see and compete for this event. The people clapped as the royal family appeared to be apart of this historic day and the queen stepped up to the podium right next to Mewni’s Queen Butterfly of Light, Dirhhennia and Princess Crescenta.

“Citizens of Mewni and Eclipseshire, today we celebrate the first-ever Gorgetice and here are the guests of honor, Gorgepadeo!” Calavera the Weaver announced as she uncorked the vial and freed the could creature.

It swirled the sky as the mouth was wide open for meals.

“Here are the rules, One Chef will make on course meal and place it on this pedestal. Gorgepadeo will swallow the dish and judge how it tastes. Once all the meals, Gorgepadeo will decide the victor. Now, the person who cooks his once a year favorite food will be the winner. Good Luck.” Calavera announced as the cooks got to work.

Everyone marveled at the quality of the ingredients and how the cooks prepared for them.

“I won’er who wins?” Lilith squeaked as she sat at the royal dining table.

“We’ll just have to see.” Baltus laughed at his daughter’s eagerness.

“I hope that rump roast guy wins. That looks tasty.” Princess Crescenta marveled as her mouth was drooling at its moistness.

“Hmm...” Dirhhennia grunted as her younger sister gave her a look.

“Can’t you just pretend to be happy?”

“Not in my nature.”

“Man, I should be queen.”

“Break it up, you two. This is a celebration. Thank you, Gemini.” Nova scoffed as the little robot poured some tea.

“My pleasure,” Gemini responded as the chefs began to approach the pedestal.

Once their finished meal is placed, it levitated up the mouth as Gorgepadeo eats it with his fangs mashing. One by one, the chef’s meals were being judged by the giant cloud creature in the sky.

Once all the meals were eaten, it was time to pick the winner.

“And the winner of the First Gorgetice is…” Calavera spoke as a giant cloud tentacle appeared, grabbed the trophy and tossed it right next to a chef with six arms.

“Mr. George Splatterton with his Mince Meat Pigeon Pie Surprise!” Calavera proclaimed as everyone cheered for him as George laughed and kissed his trophy, “Nicely done, George. Now, what should our feast be?”

“Mewni’s Royal Dinner!!” Splatterton announced as Gorgepadeo used his magic to bring his wish to life, causing the feast to fall from the sky and perfectly land on the tables to eat.

It was a great success for the holiday for Mewni to enjoy for generations.


End file.
